Flaming Pillars
by hannz12
Summary: Music and Death had been companions since time immemorial, Music may forget but Death remembers, he always does, they may have escaped absolute nothingness but it is inevitable, even Death has its limits.
1. Chapter 1: The Muse

Flaming Pillars

Date Started: October 12, 2012

Date Finished: November 1, 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own League of Legends. This is a non-profit project and is solely for entertainment. The Percy Jackson series is owned by Rick Riordan and League of Legends is owned by RIOT respectively.

Summary: Music and Death had been companions since time immemorial, Music may forget but Death remembers, he always does, they may have escaped absolute nothingness but it is inevitable, even Death has its limits.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Muse**

A sweet melody resonates throughout the building, every string plucked was a emotion released, those who listened fell trap to her melody, to them it seemed so familiar like they've heard it a thousand times before yet it seemed so new, then she realized it, she was back at the stage, she was back home, she played music with her etwahl until the final note was sung and her performance ended, applause was heard and a standing ovation was given as the curtains fell a small smile found their way on her lips, she was back home again, she looked through the window and saw the pristine, white, marble buildings of Demacia "Sona!" a voice called to her, the sound of her voice gave Sona comfort, by the strong smell of perfume she already knew who it was "It's time to go my dear, we need to go home now." the voice continued, standing before her was the owner of the voice, Lestera Buvelle, her loving adoptive mother, she gave a slow nod before following her mother to the carriage. She took a step forward and the whole world fell apart, the ground she stood on disappeared as walls around her dissolved into nothing, her hand acted on its own, she desperately held on to a piece of the floor as her etwahl fell into the darkness below "What are you doing there Sona? We have to go my child, today is a busy day after all." Her mother looked down at her as if disappearing floors were everyday hassles before turning to leave "If you don't move I'll be going without you!" her voice seemed so distant despite the fact that she was only a few steps away from Sona. To Sona's despair the floor slowly disappeared, she tried desperately to climb up but to no avail, she tried screaming for help but no sound came out of her mouth.

The last piece of the floor disappeared and Sona fell to the darkness below

_Nothing shall take you away from us ever again_.

A soft feminine voice whispered to her ear it was a distant voice from a distant memory.

_**You are ours forever...**_

The voice changed it wasn't the same voice she usually heard. This voice was harsh, loud and uncaring it was...

Corrupted.

_Sona!_

A monstrous, colorless hand shot out from the darkness it grabbed her and held her in a vice-like grip, her body screamed out in pain and the only way it was able to express it was by coughing up blood, she looked up to see her captor but instead of seeing a face images of horrible, unspeakable things flooded her mind, she could do nothing but stare in horror as every muscle in her body screamed in pain.

_Wake up..._

The same soft voice called to her

_Please, wake up..._

The voice pleaded, was that sound sobbing?

_We don't want to lose you again... _

Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar?

_Wake up! Sona!_

She opened her eyes to reality.

A multi-colored crystal gave off a soft dim glow as it throbbed and pulsed as if it was alive, curiosity drove him to touch it and upon contact he felt it's perfectly smooth surface, it roughly had the shape of a diamond and it was as tall as a fully grown man, he's never seen anything like it, the boy admired it for a moment, he could not tell if this crystal was man-made or natural, it was too smooth for unrefined metal but the shape was too edgy for a man-made product plus he was sure that no one works near the pit of Tartarus.

No one but some unknown entity's underlings of course.

The sound of wood stomping the cold hard ground brought him back from his musings, small miniature creatures clad in purple robes marched toward him, and some held short spiked metal lances with matching spiked metal-rimmed shields others carried small books of spells with matching wooden wands with glowing purple crystals on top. There were 6 all-in-all 3 melee and 3 casters, other than weapon types the design on the purple robes set the two classes apart, melee minions went for a much simpler look, the only designs visible were the series of white x that stitched the robe together to avoid it falling into two diagonal halves meanwhile the caster minions had two small glowing horns protruding from the hood and thick yellow lines adorned their robes.

They marched in perfect formation, 3 melee minions up front while the remaining caster minions marched from a distance. The son of Hades looked at the mindless constructs in confusion, skepticism even, these things were alien to him but surely they would recognize his authority as a son of Hades and walk away to wherever they came from, right?

"Turn back, now." he said in a commanding tone but the creatures whatever they were did not cease their advance, strange, he thought, the denizens of the underworld usually followed his commands as he tried to remember any myths concerning little purple monsters the caster minions fired spheres of arcane energy at him as the melee minions rushed their advance, the boy, try as he might was not able to dodge the arcane spheres sent at him, his aviator's jacket was singed and so was the skin underneath, the boy drew his 3 feet long Stygian Iron sword and jumped over the melee minions hoping to quickly dispatch the caster minions, he performed a jump slash effectively cutting a caster minion lengthwise, the thing fell into two pieces revealing an advanced form of circuitry as magical energy leapt out like electricity, he turned his attention to the remaining caster minions, the things flailed about launching arcane blasts at him as he cut the remaining two to pieces, the melee minions soon crossed weapons with the boy, the minions surrounded him in a triangle as they lunged at him lances at the ready, the boy willed the ground behind him to rise to act as a protective shield against the two minions behind him as he ducked under the first melee minion's strike, he stabbed the minion in its thigh but the thing was surprisingly durable, it turned to look at him with its white eyes further destroying its thigh region before going in for one last stab the boy quickly slashed upwards killing his opponent before the lance could even touch him, he turned his attention to the last two remaining minions who got around his wall, he struck first with a powerful diagonal slash which was expertly blocked by the minion with its shield, the force behind his swing caused his sword to be embedded to the minion's shield, the second minion did not stand idly it went in for a simple jab but the boy simply jumped away to avoid being struck by the lance, the two minions advanced toward him as the boy closed his eyes in concentration within the span of a few seconds the minions were within striking range they aimed for the boy's vital parts but their lances met nothing but air, the boy had dissolved into the shadows, seeing the threat had disappeared the two minions flanked the crystal as if they're only purpose was to protect it then the boy materialized on top of one of the minion's shadow and before the two minions could react the boy chopped the minion's head off with a piece of materialized shadow as he let its head roll down on a series of steps, the last remaining minion charged with it's shield raised and lance at the ready, the boy pulled out his sword from the dead minion's shield and waited for the last remaining minion to come within striking range and when it came he dodged under the lance and slashed diagonally instantly killing it but his sword accidentally struck the crystal and as it bounced off harmlessly the crystal vibrated with so much intensity that it exploded with a bright dazing array of lights as crystal shards exploded outward and the force threw the boy and the dust and debris covering the hidden platform away.

The boy's eyes struggled to adjust to the light as black splotches danced around his vision and his ears could only hear echoes of the explosion once his senses successfully readjusted he looked at the platform, it was made out of black stone, it had a circular base with stairs surrounding it, the center was flanked by two skillfully crafted statues of half-notes standing on onyx black pedestals and in the middle of these statues was a woman with light blue hair with a layer of blonde at the tip tied into a ponytail by two ornate bronze hair clips, she wore a strange blue robe and a curious looking instrument which looked like a cross between a keyboard and a lyre sat beside her, he was careful when he ascended the steps, if the myths taught him about anything it was to never trust pretty ladies mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. His sword gave off a faint light as he held it at the ready just in case the woman decides to suddenly turn into a malevolent creature that has a taste for demi-god flesh. The boy cautiously stepped on the platform and instantly recoiled when the woman stirred, she stood up groggily with a look of confusion, the boy was in plain sight but the woman was too busy trying to steady herself to notice a few seconds later and the woman finally composed herself she looked like she came out freshly from the parlor instead of the harrowing battle against the Void that decided the fate of their world. The woman stumbled backward in surprise landing butt first, he wondered what caused this, was it the sword? Or was it the feeling of dread he radiated? He took a careful step forward, careful not to provoke the woman but alas it seemed she was too confused by the recent events that she lashed out instinctively, she pulled at the air as if strumming a invisible string, he raised an eyebrow at the strange gesture before being struck by a yellow bolt in the shoulder from the strange instrument as he tumbled down the stairs a trail of blood following him the woman covered her mouth in horror after realizing what she'd done, she rushed down to the boy's unconscious body, her etwahl following her by floating in mid-air when she reached the boy she sat down and checked for any extra injuries, god forbid that she killed an innocent young man by acting rashly, she took a deep breath to relax her nerves, she could do this, she'd done it a thousand times before she could do it again, she placed her hands on her etwahl and she played a simple series of notes, the music she produced was soft and delicate and soon the boy's wounds started to disappear as if they were never there, the woman sighed in relief but that relief was replaced by shock when the boy's hand suddenly shot out and gripped her arm.

"Who are you?" he asked, apparently he was faking unconsciousness so that the woman would come into striking range of his sword, the woman simply looked around in confusion, he asked again this time in a more commanding tone "Tell me your name." Still no response, she simply played a few notes on her etwahl, the boy sighed in defeat, the woman upon sensing the boy's disappointment grabbed a rock and she wrote something on the dusty ground, the boy looked on in curiosity but alas he was dyslexic and he could not read what she wrote besides even if he wasn't the woman wrote in a language foreign to this world, the boy scratched his head, this was harder than he thought "Me Nico" the boy, now known as Nico, said gesturing to himself repeatedly before pointing his finger at the woman "You?" Whoa caveman talk, he never foresaw himself using that. The woman nodded in understanding as she played the Do-Re-Mi song abruptly stopping at So, he stared with a look of confusion at the woman it appears that he wasn't familiar with the musical scale but the woman kept on trying So was the first syllable in her name after all. After a few minutes of desperately repeating the same action over and over again in hopes of having a proper conversation she finally sighed in defeat, why did this instrument only convey her emotions? She needed to find a way to better communicate with him but how in the heavens was she supposed to do that? They both sat their thinking about their next course of action, the boy was first to act, he raised his hands in surrender and gestured for the woman to hold his hand, the woman held his hand cautiously it felt cold she noted, she gave him a quizzical look as they sunk into the shadows. She felt a intense cold feeling wash over her as different scenes from different places blurred past them, those were her only source of light otherwise the blackness of this realm would have consumed them, she looked at the boy's face his expression was resolute, focused, it brought back memories, so many had worn the same expression during the Void's invasion but as time passed they eventually faded away, it was replaced by sadness, hopelessness and sometimes insanity. Her thoughts were cut short when a blinding white light consumed them.

They reappeared in front of the gates of his father's throne room, the double doors and the walls were black as death itself and the torches sported ominous green flames, two skeletal guards sporting weaponry from the Second World War stood guard besides the entrance "Stay here and don't come in unless I say so." the boy said while gesturing to the woman, by the gods he swore he looked like an fool while doing it, the woman seemed to get the idea and he knocked on the heavy double doors and as expected the doors opened with an slow ominous sound revealing his father sitting on his throne with a calm unreadable expression, he entered and knelt to one knee awaiting his father's command.

"Speak." his father commanded

He spoke never tearing his gaze from the ground "I have investigated the anomaly as you have instructed father, I found a strange crystal floating in the middle of a alien structure it was guarded by small purple robe wearing creatures who seemed to be guarding it but they were dealt with easily once they showed their hostile nature however..."

"However?" his father asked

"I accidentally started a chain reaction when my sword hit the crystal in the heat of battle and..."

"And this woman appeared, am I correct my child?" his father signalled for his guards to bring the woman to her by snapping his fingers, the sound of a few notes accompanied by the sound of skeletons crumpling to the ground echoed throughout the chamber. Apparently she wasn't going in with the skeletons.

Nico rolled his eyed at the woman's stupidity.

"Father please let me go get her so we could avoid unnecessary bloodshed." his father gave him a nod and the boy grabbed the woman by the hand and dragged her to the throne room. The doors closed behind them as his father studied the woman in front of him.

"What is your name child?" he asked, the woman gave no response

"Father she does not speak our language..." the boy was cut off by his father who made a short 'sh' sound

_You can trust me child, what is your name? The god of the Underworld asked her telepathically_

_Sona, Sona Buvelle the woman replied_

_What are you doing here in my realm? Where did you come from? Are you mute? Is that why you have not spoken to me?_

_I came here accidentally, the spell was supposed to bring me somewhere else, as for where I came from, I cannot tell you but yes, I was born mute and that's why I couldn't talk to any of you._

The god cut off their connection and he looked at his son "Nico this woman is Sona Buvelle I want you to teach her the language of mortals and when she is ready escort her out of here, I don't want to see her here again after that, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father."

"Good you are dismissed."

Nico urged Sona to follow him to the library as soon as they stepped out of the room the doors closed behind them. Now Nico knew that you should never question a god unless you had a death wish but how was a dyslexic kid supposed to teach someone english?

Looks like he was going to need help from some ghosts, he sighed, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps up chapter 1, I swear I could have made this more exciting, the ending just seems so bland, I guess I got lazy, I'm satisfied by the fight scene though, I'm afraid I might have made Nico and Hades a bit OOC since its been a long time since I've read the books and the wiki was of no help.**

**Anyways next chapter we're gonna see someone from the Shadow Isles or see how Nico will teach Sona english despite her being mute and Nico being dyslexic. So if you want to see who it is (or the wackiness of teaching someone english) then bear with my terrible grammar (And me not uploading anything for a few I don't know, weeks maybe?).**

**P.S I submitted this using my cellphone so don't blame me if something goes wrong. (Paragraphs don't appear, misplaced words, boxes where spaces should be etc.)**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning and Losing

Flaming Pillars

Date Started: November 24, 2012

Date Finished: November 30, 2012

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own League of Legends. This is a non-profit project and is solely for entertainment. The Percy Jackson series is owned by Rick Riordan and League of Legends is owned by RIOT respectively.

Summary: Music and Death had been companions since time immemorial, Music may forget but Death remembers, he always does, they may have escaped absolute nothingness but it is inevitable, even Death has its limits.

**A/N: No chalk was harmed during the making of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning and Losing**

Three weeks had passed since Sona arrived, three weeks of haunting nightmares about the Voidborn and nonsensical english lessons by a dyslexic demi-god, all in all this place wasn't all that bad, no invasion of horrible nightmares and visions in her mind, no mushrooms blowing up on your face every three seconds, no perverted yordles and summoners, no being shouted at by your teammates for being support even though you did your best and most importantly no dying over and over again in the most horribly creative way possible plus she always had an audience when she played music, well her audience mainly composed of spirits, skeletons and the dyslexic demi-god, when he wasn't being grumpy about the english lessons of course and here they were in a pseudo classroom with only one chair, it was weird for everyone involved Nico was younger than Sona but here he was playing teacher while Sona sat there not understanding a single word he uttered

"Do you get it now?" Nico said as he pointed at the painstakingly created english alphabet in cursive. Sona just nodded her head despite not knowing what the hell the boy was talking about "You didn't learn anything did you?"

Sona just nodded her head

"Ok then, pop-quiz, what do you call this letter?" Nico said while pointing at a small letter a

However the blue haired beauty didn't get the message and Sona still nodded and in response Nico face-palmed.

Three weeks had passed since Hades had assigned Nico to teach Sona english and to him it was three weeks of pure torture, the alphabet alone had taken hours to make and a lot of chalk had met their end at his hands, he was starting to get tired of it all. Then he looked at Sona, the girl was sleeping, apparently Professor Nico's class was boring. He sighed in defeat, when was this going to end?

The answer came to him in the form of a loud ringing sound.

Sona looked at her reflection in the river Styx, this place had its own downsides after all, it was incredibly dull once you got used to it, maybe that's why Nico's father, the god of the Underworld was so gloomy, he had been here for a millennia now and nothing exciting has happened.

Well at least she had Nico, Cerberus and her audience to keep her company. Playing ball with the dog always did lighten her mood, Cerberus was just like a big three headed puppy who hasn't seen a ball in years.

Her audience was always happy to hear her play her songs, it reminded her of her performances back home. Though it did give her some weird thoughts, in the afterlife when she and everyone she knows were dead, would she still be given the luxury to play for them? It pained her to think that she would not be able to play music for anyone. It was her voice after all.

Nico meanwhile was a fun person to be with but she couldn't help but wonder, what made him to the person he was now? She got the feeling that there was more to that kid but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_"I know the answer to that." A man no older than Sona said with confidence as his partner, a woman who looked quizzically at the man._

Her head throbbed in pain as a long lost memory flashed without coherence before her eyes.

_"This instrument is the key to opening the world!" A woman said as she and her troupe battled with unimaginable horrors at the foot of a gigantic gate._

Death, that was all she could get from the memory as it continued to flash by.

_"And Death will find the lock." A dying prophet uttered his last words before he and his comrades were thrown into a flaming pit by the people he once called friends._

A inhumane hand shot out of the endless darkness of space as it grasped countless universes in its palm.

_"Before it's too late." The remains of a mix of once great races prepared for their last stand as the incoming horde of horrors devoured everything in their way._

A being greater than gods and titans, a being that made the giants look like the small, unseen bacteria that crawled on our skin, a being who existed before time and will continue to exist after it has ended devoured everything in its way.

Were these her memories? Or were these warnings from those that had fallen to the Void, perhaps they were visions of what has happened, what is happening and what will happen.

She couldn't tell, it was weird, this hasn't happened to her in a long time, the last time it happened was years before the invasion of her world, did she have to do something? Was the Void coming to this world? Were they hunting her?

Something poked her and she almost jumped to the river in surprise "There you are! I was looking all over the place for you!" Nico poked her with the stick in his hand again when Sona didn't reply "Come on I need you to meet someone!" Nico was strangely very happy and energetic, a side she never thought the boy had, as he held Sona's hand and they dissolved into the shadows.

A few moments later and they were back at the classroom, Sona sighed, she really did not want to spend more time listening to something she couldn't understand "This is Professor Steve, he'll help me teach you english! Isn't that great!" he said with more enthusiasm than was fit for a child of Hades. Professor Steve was a kind looking ghost "Oh wait you can't understand me. Well that's about to change! It's up to you professor! Bye!" He rushed out of the room like a kid on a sugar rush. Finally, the burden of teaching a mute person was passed on to someone else.

It took him every ounce of self discipline to not jump in joy and shout at the top of his lungs.

The door was shut loudly and a clicking sound was heard, the door was now locked as Professor Steve looked at her with a hard glare as three more ghostly teachers rose from the ground.

It was made clear that she wasn't leaving this place without mastering the english language.

Ten weeks had passed and the door to that classroom had never opened, save for the times when someone left food in front of the door, but today that would all change, the door opened with a slow creaking sound as a joyous and light tune escaped from the four corners of the room as Sona gracefully exited the room, thanks to a combination of mind-probing and unorthodox teaching techniques Sona had learned how to write and read english.

Surprisingly the mind-probing part didn't hurt as much as her League Judgement.

She looked around expecting the son of Hades to pop out of nowhere but it seems as the young teenager was busy with something at the moment.

"So this is the woman my fellow Olympians had been discussing about." A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see a man in a black suit with angelic black wings much like how Kayle's and Morgana's wings. Her hands prepared to strum her instrument as the man made a thoughtful 'hmm'

"Sona was it? I must say I have never seen the likes of your instrument, the closest thing I could compare it to is a Lyre..." the man rambled on completely ignoring Sona as he continued to examine her Etwahl, the man was right about one thing though, her Etwahl was one of a kind, even in her world her Etwahl was unique and she was the only known user of such an instrument.

"Ah! Where are my manners? my name is Thanatos, the god of Death, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sona but as much as I would like to continue talking to you I have business to attend to and you should be out of here right about..."

Sona gave the man a questioning look as he looked at his wristwatch with the index finger of his free hand pointing upwards

"Now."

A faint cracking sound was heard as a bubble like object covered her entire form in an oblong and faster than the eye could blink she rose towards the ground.

It seems it was time for her to see the wide wide world. She felt a little sad that she didn't get to see Nico before she left.

Well, at least the god didn't stare at her chest just like so many undisciplined men before him.

The army of undeath fought the Void.

The undead lost.

They held out longer than any nation in Runeterra, longer than the League itself.

But it was inevitable, the seemingly endless flood of specters, fumbling corpses and souls trapped in metal bodies were consumed and as it was impossible to resurrect digested bodies the Shadow Isles found itself lacking in numbers for the very first time. The Voidborn's souls were uncontrollable, something greater than the Master of Metal and the Ruined King was wrestling control over the Voidborn's souls away from them.

Something that equaled their power

No

It was something greater than them, something that conquered things beyond death itself, something only second to the Creator of creators.

Whoever it was, it was powerful and its forces were attacking the undead's last standing fortress, here the dead would escape or they would perish. An eight foot tall suite of metal armor with a cape wielded a giant mace as it stood its ground firmly, most of undead had retreated into the portal for safety but the Master of Metal stood its ground against the Voidborn and so far he was holding his own, he would retreat once all the Shadow Islanders had gone.

He smashed a small Voidling to the ground as more of the small four legged arachnids latched onto his form and smashed wildly against his armor in response he faced a Voidborn who was conveniently charging a ball of energy in its mouth, he faced the Voidborn without fear as a bright yellow laser consumed his form, the beam was powerful enough to kill the Voidlings and do significant amount of damage to his armor.

It was a good thing he had a Senior Summoner's soul binded to his will.

A faint green light covered him like a small, thin fog as hot silver wax covered the dents and unnatural holes in his armor, the silver wax instantly hardened and his armor was looking as if it was brand new.

The lizard like Voidborn who fired the beam charged another one but it received a uppercut to the chin courtesy of a thick metal hand, the Voidborn accidentally fired its beam at the sky, completely missing its intended target as it sailed through the air and landing in front of its adversary who finished the monster off by smashing its face to a bloody pulp with his giant mace.

The Master of Metal pounded the earth with his mace daring any of the Voidborn to face him and in response the fiends charged at him, all kinds of projectiles sailed towards him as the other abominations charged, their roars became a mix of mindless hunger and pain as a familiar song conjured red beams of energy which sneaked upon the Voidborn from the skies.

Three seconds. All he needed to do was take all those attacks for three seconds and this wave would disappear, he prepared himself as his Summoner cast the protect spell on him, the spell summoned a circular yellow barrier around him seconds before the attacks hit him.

The barrier diverted a significant amount of damage away from the Master of Metal but it the sheer number of attacks was more than enough to put him on his knees.

His health was dangerously low now and the barrage showed no signs of stopping.

The ghastly but melodious and beautiful song stopped abruptly as the Voidborn were struck down with red energy that fell like lightning on their heads and soon the mass of charging horrors were turned into lifeless corpses

"Oh, is the Master of Metal hurt?" A feminine, seductive voice whispered into his ear "Did the nasty Voidborn hurt you?" the voice continued with mockery

Evelynn

"This is nothing wench." He said with the usual commanding tone he used as he stood up while his armor repaired itself slowly. The blue skinned woman uncloaked herself and said

"Looks like they did a number on you."

"I'm not here for simple chatter Widow Maker, why are you here?"

"Pfft you're no fun! Fine then, I'm here to tell you that you, me and Karthus are the only ones who haven't retreated yet and I believe..." She put a finger on his armored chest and continued "That it's time for us to go." The Master of Metal contemplated her words as he looked at the destruction Karthus's Requiem had caused, corpses littered the land as far as the eye could see and one, no matter how magically unadept, could still feel the lingering traces of magic. That was bad, he concluded, the Voidborn were attracted to areas with high frequencies of magic like moths to a flame and soon more would come and at his injured state he wouldn't be able to hold them back.

"Very well Widow Maker you have convinced me, let us go." A thin veil of yellow light surrounded them as several rings circled the ground they stood on and a few seconds later they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

A gate of gigantic proportions stood inside the Spider God's lair as a swirling vortex inside the gate awaited its visitors, the Spider Queen and her god had retreated but the Lich stood at guard, his red and black robes bellowed to the wind inside the cave as his hand clutched his book tightly.

His Requiem was one of the main reasons why the Void hadn't overran the undead the moment they ran out of reserves but the continuous use of his Requiem was starting to drain the Lich of his power, hopefully this would end today because right now he needed a well deserved vacation. The dark cave was illuminated momentarily by the sudden flash of yellow light and Karthus found himself looking at his fellow champions.

"That took you longer than I expected Mordekaiser." The Lich said in a tone that indicated patience rather than the mockery his words implied but rather than reply the Master of Metal, now known as Mordekaiser, wordlessly passed the Lich and the Lich in turn whispered to him "You know your mission Mordekaiser."

"Spread our curse." Mordekaiser said before stepping into the vortex and into a new world.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Evelynn asked the Lich "After all the altar lady did say that he can't be trusted."

"That's what you are for, dear Evelynn." The Lich replied in a kind tone "He may or may not be up to something." The Lich gave the woman in front of him a cold glare a contrast to his kindly tone "Whatever the case maybe I'm sure you'll find out."

"What about the horseman then? The altar spoke of him too." Evelynn asked

"I don't know but he and Mordekaiser are working together, the altar warned him not to trust Mordekaiser but it seems that currently he is but a pawn in this game. Someone else will watch him for the time being." The Lich replied "Now go Widow Maker and do not fail us!"

Evelynn gave the Lich a smirk of confidence before her powers hid her from sight.

The woman rushed to the vortex as she looked on with confidence, as long as Mordekaiser doesn't have wards or an oracle's elixir this should go smoothly.

It was a good thing Karthus had used a oracle's elixir days before the invasion so he was able to make sure that Evelynn had left before he stepped into the Vortex himself and with a great creaking sound the gate closed as the crystals powering it lost all their stored mana.

When the Voidborn comes they would be annoyed to find out that not only did fragments of the city-states escape them, the undead escaped from them too.

* * *

_**A/N: That's that for this chapter, tell me if I was trying too hard with the humor, I'm really not a funny person so yeah. If you're wondering why there wasn't much 'me teach you english' scenes that's because when I read it, it felt like filler so I cut the unimportant scenes and rewrote it.**_

_**I feel like this is somehow of lower quality than the first chapter so I'm worried about it.**_

_**I have a plot in the works but its not complete yet so I'll accept suggestions at the review section, so if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me in the review section or you could just PM me.**_

_**Have a nice day and I hope to see you on my next update!**_


	3. Chapter 3: No one likes Sewers

Flaming Pillars

Date Started: December 1, 2012

Date Finished: January 3, 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own League of Legends. This is a non-profit project and is solely for entertainment. The Percy Jackson series is owned by Rick Riordan and League of Legends is owned by RIOT respectively.

Summary: Music and Death had been companions since time immemorial, Music may forget but Death remembers, he always does, they may have escaped absolute nothingness but it is inevitable, even Death has its limits.

**A/N: Please if you don't know what Mordekaiser looks like please Google him as I feel my description of him was lacking and that it couldn't show the true awesomeness that is the Master of Metal.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: No one likes sewers**

In the dead of the night away from the hustle and bustle of the city streets Sona Buvelle wondered what she was supposed to do now that she was out of the underworld, she continued to sit at the grassy ground as her gaze was turned to the moon, it was a beautiful night, the wind blew softly and the gentle sound of the swaying grass and trees calmed her nerves plus the tall skyscrapers did a good job of enhancing the backdrop. She sat on the park bench with her etwahl sitting beside her, she needed money and all she had with her was a small pouch bag with a single gold coin and she was sure there was nothing she could kill here with a bounty on its head to receive the reward without getting chased and questioned by the authorities, this wasn't the Fields of Justice after all.

She settled for distracting herself by playing her etwahl, her fingers plucked the strings softly as she let herself get carried away by the flow of music, it started out as a soft gentle tone but it soon rose into a continuously rising crescendo that would descend as fast as it had ascended, she showed no signs of stopping as her instrument played a continuous river of notes and rests. Slowly but surely everyone and everything in the park took notice of the sudden gush of music that had somehow made them feel a great longing for home and confusion on what to do for that was her power, she could make sentient beings feel what she felt or wanted she wanted them to feel on a whim by playing her instrument.

Did she ever abuse this power?

Sometimes, despite her natural good will to most things she just like many others had been tempted and most of the times temptation won but ever since she joined the League the summoners and her fellow champions had taught her how to control herself, how to not give in to temptation it helped that she was willing to learn from her peers as some of her fellow champions were either to distant or proud to even listen to what other people had to say to them so that they could improve themselves.

While she was thinking about old times a crowd had gathered around her and was putting small amounts of coins and dollars at her feet and as the song came to an end the crowd dispersed with some leaving while clapping at her performance. She looked curiously at the unfamiliar currency wondering what the green paper was for, the silver and bronze coins she could understand that they could be used as currency but the green paper had her wondering.

What were those for? Surely precious metals were of more importance and value than green paper nevertheless she stuffed them into her coin pouch, she rarely played for money her adoptive mother was one of the most richest persons in Runeterra thus they could afford almost anything and she really only played for the fun of it and the only times she could remember herself playing for money was back in the orphanage.

She looked around again hoping that a familiar face would show up and teach her the ways of this world sadly none came, she checked her pouch counting her earned money.

She had five silver coins, a bronze coin and ten green papers.

She looked at the moon again and she couldn't help but be reminded of Diana and her rivalry with Leona, she wondered where those two had gone.

But enough thinking, all this wondering wasn't going to do her any good, she stood up and walked towards the city streets to look for a place to stay and while she walked people stared at her floating instrument in wonder. She couldn't help but say this in her thoughts

Weren't these people familiar with magic?

She walked on until she saw a tall brick building with a small poster attached next to the door that said

Apartment rooms for rent!

She rushed to the door and opened it revealing a simple and dirty room, the fat, unkempt clerk sat behind a dusty counter with his legs crossed while he read a newspaper "What'd ya want?" the clerk asked with a gruff voice as he glared at Sona and in response Sona grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the counter and wrote in a hasty manner

A room please

"What are ya mute?" The clerk asked as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper "How long are you gonna stay here?"

Sona continued to write something on the piece of paper

Just a night

The clerk shrugged and said "I guess ya are mute." He opened his palm towards the Maven and said "$45" Sona checked her coin pouch and sighed it seemed that she lacked the money, she gave the clerk a polite bow and hastily ran out of the building and when she was out of sight the clerk went back to reading the newspaper.

Sona wandered around the city streets wondering what she was supposed to do when a voice whispered to her amidst the bustling crowd "Hey you." She looked around and saw a boy no older than Nico, he wore a black cap with a matching black vest with random shades of red and under the vest was a black shirt while his lower half was covered with black pants and his sneakers matched the colors of his vest. Sona looked at boy and the boy responded by saying "Yeah you with the strange instrument." Once the boy had her attention he continued "Follow me." before running away and seeing as Sona had nowhere else to go she might as well chase the boy.

She ran after the boy, weaving her way through the crowd and after a few moments she had entered an alley way as the boy jumped into a manhole, she hesitated for a moment but she followed him anyway, she climbed down the manhole carefully and after some moments she finally plopped down on the sewer floor and the stench kind of reminded her of Twitch, it made sense when she thought about it, Twitch was a sentient rat so he naturally would spend his time down the sewers and that would explain the nasty stench he always had with him.

"Over here!" the child's voice turned her away from her musings and she followed the sound of the child's voice and footsteps careful to not fall into the sewer water, she took multiple twists and turns before she slipped on a puddle and almost fell down to a deep chasm, multiple waterfalls of sewer water fell from different tunnels but it all fell down to the deep, stinky chasm below, she carefully stood up and looked at her surroundings but she did not find the boy "Over here!" The boy's voice echoed making it hard to pinpoint where it exactly came from but she could sense that the tone in the voice had changed, gone was that childish tone that teased those who heard it to play, it was replaced by the tone a predator would use in luring its prey to a trap just like how a fly follows the sweet scent emitted by a Venus fly trap which in truth wasn't all that different, the boy's tone of voice hardly changed and anyone without the experience of a seasoned soldier or the expertise when it comes to music wouldn't be able to tell the two tones apart.

It was a good thing she had both.

She turned around in time to duck before a bronze dagger cut her head off and in response to the boy's attempted attack she elbowed him in the stomach before giving him an uppercut, normally she wouldn't fight in melee since most of her foes in the League could easily counter her movements but what could one little boy do against her?

The boy staggered backwards but he still held his dagger in his hand and like a raged beast he lunged forward aiming for her heart, Sona stepped backward narrowly avoiding the blade as the boy landed in a crouched position before he went in for another stab but the etwahl protected it's master by rushing forward and successfully hitting the boy in the head, the sudden impact threw the boy of his feet as the etwahl rushed a few feet behind him and paused while pointing at his general direction, the boy cursed, he was well in the range of that demented instrument and he couldn't just charge the woman, he stopped to think but then the thinking stopped and he charged the woman and threw his dagger at her using it as a diversion, a yellow bolt hit the dagger and it threw itself of course landing in the rushing sewer waterfall, he closed the distance between him and the woman with inhuman speed and as he neared he sent a punch to her gut which she intercepted by sidestepping and catching his wrist but the boy would not surrender, he grabbed her wrist and with amazing strength he jumped and dragged her down with him to the chasm and as they fell the boy had a smug smirk planted in his lips, the kind you only show when you were confident of victory.

The etwahl rushed down and fired a bolt towards the boy which caught him in the shoulder, the boy willingly released her from his grip as Sona latched onto her instrument and as they ascended a loud splash was heard. Sona had heard that landing on water from a high place was just as bad as landing on concrete, if that was true then the boy must be dead by now. As she thought about the boy a loud, deafening roar that drowned out the sound of water alerted her that the battle wasn't over yet, a gigantic, long mass of slimy, green scales shot out from the water and the mass of flesh and scales turned out to be a hydra.

Sona cursed her luck, she was defenseless while she and her etwahl were ascending.

Well there is a bright side to this predicament, she thought to herself, the hydra only has one head which makes my death somewhat less painful! She had met her end thousands of times before but that didn't mean dying wasn't painful.

The hydra turned its attention towards her and it lunged with its mouth open, Sona closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

Another roar came out of the beast's mouth but this one was a roar of pain rather than fury, she opened her eyes and saw the mighty beast flailing about while tendrils of electricity burned the beast to a crisp, Sona reached high ground again and examined the beast and her surroundings for anything that could have caused this, the water below the beast was electrified too and so was the remaining sewer water so it was rather hard to find just what caused this.

Just as she thought this the beast fell down and disintegrated into yellow dust before her very eyes and moments before all the dust fell down her eyes spied a silver spear with a iron chain tied at the butt of the spear amidst the rain of dust and the weapon itself flowed with electricity and power but before she could examine it more the spear was yanked back to its owner. She watched as the spear disappeared into the murky darkness inside another distant sewer hole. Her eyes lingered on that hole for a few moments before she turned away and started her journey out of the sewer system but as she stood between a crossroad she couldn't quite pin point where she had come from, was it the left or the right? She couldn't remember and thus it seemed that it was up to luck if she would ever get out of here, the smell was barely tolerable and if she was stuck down here for months or weeks without taking a decent bath or a fresh change of clothes she wasn't sure if she could feel comfortable with herself, forget the bath and the clothes, what about food and water? She was sure as hell that she wasn't going to drink sewer water and she was also sure that she wouldn't eat the rats down here nor would she eat those mysterious, floating, solid things in the water, who knows what infectious disease those things carried with them? Just like how her adoptive mother and the caretakers at the orphanage said

'Don't eat that, you don't know where it came from!'

Voices that echoed from the right sewer tunnel broke her train of thought and as the owners of the voices neared she could easily make out what they were saying "Are you sure it's over here?" said one voice clearly feminine

"Of course! Since when did my tracking skills become unreliable?" Responded another confidently, the sound of bickering echoed loudly and they talked so fast that she could hardly understand what they were saying anymore.

"Quiet you two! We don't want to startle her!" Ordered another voice, clearly this one was the leader of the three since this voice carried the weight of authority, Sona placed her hands on her etwahl and prepared to fire a hail of arcane bolts at the incoming trio and from the corner of her eye she saw the shadows move slowly, one had her weapon out, a bow and arrow, good, if she could get the jump on them she should be able to knock all three of them out before the other two could draw their weapons, Sona left her etwahl to float while it faced the general direction of the newcomers and she swiftly hid behind the left tunnel, once the trio got within range her etwahl played all of its strings simultaneously the tones that came out were simple but once the waves of sound reached their ears those caught in the line of fire suddenly felt the need to dance, Sona peeked from her hiding place and sighed at the strange sight, her etwahl hardly listens to her, she didn't want to waste a crescendo on three little girls, she went out of hiding and examined her instrument's handicraft, the girls were dancing but the dances were unfamiliar to her, the girls were young, they wore clothes specialized for hunting and their skin were somewhat pale yet it had some kind of beauty to it, it was just like the moon.

The realization struck her, if they were truly bestowed power by the moon, just like how Diana was then this was one fight she wouldn't be able to win, her train of thought was broken when an silver arrow nearly caught her in the foot "That was a warning shot." said a newcomer who stepped out of the shadows with her bow and arrow drawn "Normally we don't attack fellow women but since my sisters here are under your spell we will have to force you to give them their free will back." She notched another arrow and aimed for her "Well? Are you gonna let them go or not? We won't be so friendly next time."

Wait, we?

She looked around her and more of the huntresses stepped out of the shadow with their weapons aimed at her "I'll count up to three, if you don't do what I say then you'll be leaving this world skewered with arrows."

Sona looked for a way to bypass the huntresses but there were none, running away wasn't an option, besides she had a feeling these archers were crack shots "1" the girl counted

She couldn't possibly fight all of them, there's too many of them and her flanks were open, her Crescendo wasn't ready and there wasn't any cover either, so fighting wasn't an option "2"

Seeing no other option Sona released the three girls from her spell and the music they heard faded away "Huh, I was actually expecting a fight there." The huntresses lowered their weapons and relaxed though she could see that some gave her distasteful looks "So tell me what is your name?" the girl asked

Sona motioned her hands as if she was writing on paper "Oh, you're mute. Sorry about that." the girl turned to her fellows and said "Do any of you have something we could use to write?" a small black stone appeared from the darkness and the girl caught it with her right hand, if they were hostile them Sona might as well kiss the world goodbye, there were more of them than she had initially thought.

How could she let herself get ambushed?

"Here" the girl handed Sona the small piece of charcoal and she wrote on the sewer wall in big, crude, all capital letters

SONA

"Sona? You're a skilled warrior I can tell that from the way you handled the hydra kid but do you have a place to stay in? I'm pretty sure you don't live in the sewers."

NO

"Well you can stay with us then, you can be a huntress like the rest of us and I'm sure Lady Artemis and Lady Thalia would like to have a skilled addition to their forces! Of course you have to meet them both before you can become one." the girl said with bubbling enthusiasm

Sona thought about the girl's offer for a moment, she could use a roof above her head and she couldn't earn a proper living by playing music alone, she was tempted to accept the offer but she didn't know what being a huntress entailed.

I'll think about it.

"Well as long as it's not a no you can travel with us though if you do say yes I'll show you to Lady Artemis. So let's go, I wouldn't want to have a potential recruit starve to death in the sewers!"

And so she followed them to the exit, when she thought about it, it was quite funny how she compared them to Diana, Diana was a cold hearted killer who would stop at nothing to fulfill her goals, the huntresses certainly fit the cold hearted killer part in battle but outside the heat of battle they were good company, far from the Diana who would only smile once she had eradicated the Solari in the name of the Lunari and even then Sona wasn't sure if Diana would find peace knowing that she would have to kill Leona, her childhood friend, the huntresses did not seem to hold a grudge against anything, they seemed so carefree. Truly she had entered another world were the sun and the moon were on friendlier terms.

She just hoped that Leona and Diana somehow survived the invasion. She considered them friends after all.

But enough dawdling on the past, it was almost time to meet Artemis.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly my ending felt rushed and I'm sorry about that, I was concerned since I haven't updated for a month so here. I do hope it was fine.**

**Until next time.**

**1/22/13 A/N update: Just fixed the lines in this Chapter. Though I have to stall this for now since school has started and I find little to no time for me to write so updates may take longer than usual.**


	4. Chapter 4: Behemoth

Flaming Pillars

Date Started: May 19, 2013

Date Finished: May 19, 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own League of Legends. This is a non-profit project and is solely for entertainment. The Percy Jackson series is owned by Rick Riordan and League of Legends is owned by RIOT respectively.

Summary: Music and Death had been companions since time immemorial, Music may forget but Death remembers, he always does, they may have escaped absolute nothingness but it is inevitable, even Death has its limits.

**A/N: Hi, it seems that summer is about to end, first of all I would like to apologise for the long wait. You see when I first started this story I had a half-baked plot in mind, but after further consideration I decided to scrap it and now I don't know where to take this story. (Pro tip: Never post a story that you haven't fully developed yet, its going to give you a hard time since now you have a time limit.)**

**Anyways, this chapter will mostly explain why Sona is in the PJ world. Something I forgot to explain in the beginning. Also please forgive the sudden drop from 3000+ words to 1000+ words, this chapter's here to remind people that this fic ain't dead yet.**

**I'm really running out of ideas on what to do here, so until I come up with something this won't be updated for a while, you can tell me what you think I could do in the reviews or by Private Messaging me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Behemoth**

Footsteps echoed throughout the sewer, the sound of rushing water grew fainter with each step they took as they travelled away from the battlefield. The party was silent and as much Sona would have liked to strike up a conversation she really couldn't with her being mute and all.

"We're here." Finally one of the huntresses talked, she followed them upward through a ladder and out of the sewer.

She took a minute to examine her surroundings and to breathe in some fresh air.

Strangely enough the sewer had brought them outside of the city and into a forest, though Sona didn't mind the change in scenery she could really use a bath right now, the stench from the sewers still lingered among them after all.

* * *

All was not good in the Institute of War, it was currently devoid of any of its original inhabitants, only blasted stone, scorched walls, flickering runes, broken arms and armor, and corpses were left along with the invaders who were busy devouring everything in sight, both animate and inanimate, it did not matter to them what they ate all that mattered to them was that they were feasting on the energies of a fallen world, the fact that this world had successfully resisted them so many eons ago only made it sweeter.

Soon this world would disappear, devoured by the all consuming Void, but the feast wouldn't end here, some had escaped from this world to another, by reversing the Summoning spell they had essentially summoned themselves to a safer haven. A haven that wouldn't be so safe once the Void discovers it, it was only a matter of time before they find the leftovers and finally finish their meal along with the worlds the leftovers decided to hide in and devouring a Summoner would help immensely in their campaign.

The red behemoth, crouched even lower than it had originally crouched to fit in the cavern and unceremoniously tried to fit through the marred and broken giant double doors of the Institute, much to its disappointment it's body couldn't fit through the entrance so it had to rely on it's clawed fingers to drag in what it needed. The behemoth carefully dragged the body outside; making sure that the body wasn't too damaged by its grip and shaking off any of the smaller Voidborn from his snack. It took longer than expected and the small activity had thinned it's patience to the point that the behemoth thought that it wasn't worth it but eventually the behemoth was rewarded with the information it wanted in the form of a mangled body.

According to the flesh bag's last memories before a vicious looking spike impaled it on the chest, the survivors were encased in a crystalline object guarded by a single wave of minions, a capsule for travelling between dimensions, the enchantments in the crystals would then allow the survivor to enter a state of hibernation, once the subject has fallen asleep the crystal would then adjust it's temperature according to the materials the subject is composed off to preserve the body while providing the minerals and nutrients needed to keep the body and all it's organs in perfect and working condition for a unspecified amount of time. The crystal would either deactivate on it's own once it and the back-up electricity ran out of power or when it is manually deactivated.

Surprisingly enough, the crystal was one of the key ingredients in making a health potion, the Institute just welded the small ones together to form a man-sized crystal with the same properties as the small ones using magic and technology for good measure, the only differences were the size, potency and durability against the elements.

"Interesting." the behemoth said to no one in particular with a deep booming voice as it walked towards the exit of the cavern, each step it took felt like a earthquake struck its surroundings, thankfully the cavern and the Institute didn't collapse, a show of both natural and man-made resistance against these kind of events. It was entertained by the League's futile attempts at salvaging what they could, artifacts, manpower, books, maps etc. so it decided to delve deeper into the now consumed Summoner's mind.

What it found out disappointed it.

The League had already been preparing for a world ending scenario since its creation, but the crystalline constructs were incomplete, it was prone to malfunctioning which resulted in the destruction of the stored object. The Reverse Summon spell was fine as it is, in a way it was like the Teleport, Recall and Summoning spells combined, but it required such a large amount of time to actually finish properly that in a situation were the clock was ticking the spell was more likely to destroy the construct or send the crystal to somewhere completely unrelated to the target location, sometimes both. Of course there's still a chance that even if the spell was rushed they would still arrive in the target location, or somewhere near it, preferably safe and unscratched.

To think that the Void gave them so much time to prepare since Shurima and they only barely managed to escape to their mini-dimension disappointed it greatly. It even allowed itself to be chained by them years before the invasion! Yet Valoran's protectors fell within the first few hours of fighting and were now hiding from them.

The Behemoth roared in frustration towards the heavens, a roar that shook the very core of the earth and stirred the seas, even the sky seemed aware of it's impending doom. The Sky wept bitterly and heavy droplets of rain pounded against everything below. If the Gods of Valoran were still here, perhaps the outcome would have changed, but they have long abandoned their creations, and the spells used by Shurima to shield Valoran against the Void were long gone, consumed by the desert along with the Shurima of old.

The Behemoth roared again, a challenge against the elements, the survivors and their allies.

It would encompass all, everything would become so small and insignificant against it that it would blot out the sun just by turning to look at it's foes. It shall make you lose all hope, no hero, Summoner or otherwise, would be able to stand against it.

Ah! But where is it's manners? It is a gentleman second and a Voidborn first after all and now that he has done his role as a Voidborn. Let me introduce you, Summoners and Half-Bloods, Mortal and Immortal, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Red Behemoth, the Terror of the Void.

It's name is Cho'Gath.

And you shall learn to fear it.

For it shall devour you whole.

With class.


End file.
